Versus Metal Gear REX
by Gorgoth
Summary: Après s'être infiltré au plus profond de Shadow Moses et avoir éliminé les membres de l'unité Foxhounds, Solid Snake se retrouve finalement confronté à son Némésis et alter-égo : Liquid Snake, aux commandes de Metal Gear REX.


Solid Snake pénétra dans le hangar. Il était immenses, aux dimensions d'une cathédrale, mais entièrement constitué de métal et de béton. Les plaques des murs étaient régulièrement percées de grilles de ventilation dont la noirceur contrastait avec les néons de l'éclairage, suspendus à la voûte d'acier. Avant la mi-hauteur, peut-être quatre ou cinq mètres au dessus du sol, courait une galerie assez large pour que deux hommes puissent y marcher de front sans se gêner, et dépourvue de toute balustrade. Sur les côtés, derrière une rangée de grandes caisses, de grands piliers gris et rugueux participaient au maintient de l'édifice, dont l'unique but était d'abriter la terrible créature artificiel qui se dressait devant lui sur ses deux massifs pieds de fer aux articulations inversés.

Par l'immense élévateur situé au centre de la pièce s'élevait Metal Gear REX. Pareil à ces robots japonais bipèdes anguleux – les méchas – il se dressait face à lui, à la fois immense et ramassé, colossal et trapus. Directement relié aux jambes, l'énorme bloc central, allongé comme une tête canine, et en forme de « m » vu de face, dont les projecteurs aux formes oculaires se cachaient sous les ponts, semblait le fixer d'un regard absolument éteint. A la droite du monstre mécanique, pareil au bras trop rigide d'un salut nazi, une rampe de lancement aux formes effilées émergeait de la masse, tandis qu'à son opposé se distinguait le moignon du dôme radar du tank mouvant. En d'autres circonstance, on aurait pu penser également à un chevalier avec sa lance et son bouclier. Mais telles n'étaient pas les pensées de Snake. Le robot piloté par Liquid s'ébroua violemment et sembla pousser une hurlement mécanique.

Snake se demandait encore comment il allait terrasser la gigantesque machine alors qu'il plongeait sur le côté avec son lance-missiles dans les bras, évitant une série de balles sifflant des mitrailleuse perchée juste sous les projecteurs de REX. Se rétablissant avec célérité, il ajusta à la va-vite un tir de missile Stinger en direction du radar – habituellement utilisés contre les avions et hélicoptères volants à basse altitude – mais la munition fusa dans le vide, s'écrasant contre la paroi blindée de la salle, faisant sauter plusieurs rivets. Avec une vitesse surprenante, le tank s'était en effet rabaissé, comme l'aurait fait un homme heurté violemment dans le haut du dos, esquivant ainsi une attaque qui aurait pu le rendre aveugle. La contre-attaque ne se fit cependant pas attendre. Hurlant comme des fusées de feu d'artifices, une série de roquette s'éleva d'une rampe dorsale de Metal Gear et fondit sur Snake. Ce dernier fonça tête baissée vers le monstre d'acier, évitant de si peu les explosions que la dernière le projeta au sol, sur lequel il roula vivement pour éviter d'être découpé par le laser bleuté qui grésilla depuis le menton du colosse artificiel, laissant une grande traînée noire sur le sol brûlé.

Depuis sa position allongée, Snake tenta une nouvelle fois de détruire le petit dôme de REX, qui esquiva d'un vif pas en arrière, le projectile s'abattant cette fois-ci dans le plafond, duquel tombèrent des éléments de métal et de verre à quelques mètres du tireur. Snake se releva prestement pour éviter qu'un pied de mastodonte ne le broie sur place. Le laser brilla à nouveau, forçant le soldat à se mettre à porté des sulfateuses, qui crachèrent leurs pépins de plombs à son encontre. L'un d'eux frôla l'oreille de Snake pendant qu'il zigzaguait entre les trajectoires mortelles. Indifférent à l'événement, il plongea _in extrémis_ derrière un pilier qui encaissa vaillamment une nouvelle pluie de roquettes qui y laissèrent leurs douloureuse emprunte. Un Stinger fusa depuis l'abri, s'écrasant dans la masse de REX, qui recula pareil à un animal qu'un jet d'eau en plein visage aurait frappé, gêné mais nullement amoché. Une nouvelle succession de cris rapprochés. Les roquettes visaient cette fois-ci le fond du hangar, dans le but que leur souffle terrasse l'insecte qui dérangeait depuis déjà trop longtemps le géant mécanique. Mais Snake avait surgit à découvert, échappant à la crémation, mais s'exposant de nouveau aux tirs des canons de Metal Gear, qui rugirent derechef. Plusieurs balles furent arrêtées par le tube d'acier du lance-missiles, mais Snake s'en sortait une nouvelle fois indemne. Il avait même réussi à atteindre la verticale du radar, qui ne put échapper à son sort cette fois-ci. Il y eu une grande explosion, mais le dôme resta en place. Pareil à un moignon tout frais, il s'agita dans tous les sens, zébré de grandes étincelles témoignant de ses dégâts.

« Cela vient de là ? » s'étonna Liquid à bord de son tank mouvant tandis que Snake contemplait gravement la machine qui s'agitait comme une bête blessée. « Merde ! » jura Liquid qui ne contrôlait plus le système radar. Rapidement cependant, la situation sembla de nouveau sous sa maîtrise et il s'enhardit jusqu'à railler son adversaire : « Bel essai, Snake » ! Mais sa rage envers ce frère qui l'avait toujours forcé à rester dans l'ombre1 se rappela bientôt au pilote qui hurla, plein de haine.

« Meurs ! »

Metal Gear fit brusquement mouvement, et un pied s'éleva avant de se rabattre sur Snake, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Une ombre surgit, vive et rapide comme l'éclair, et la jambe fut stoppée nette dans son mouvement. Sous les yeux médusés du soldat, se dressait entre lui et REX un ninja au corps entièrement métallique, aux tons azurs parsemé d'orange aux épaules, aux cuisses et aux mains, sa tête étant un maque gris où une lueur rouge brillait entre les eux yeux reptiliens d'un vert pâle et uniforme. Soudain, le masque s'ouvrit découvrant un visage que Snake ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Vite ! Fou le camps ! » fit la voix rauque du trouble-fête.

« Gray Fox ! s'exclama Snake tout en sautant vivement en arrière, hors de porté de la machine.

« Un nom provenant d'un temps révolu, répliqua le ninja qui maintenant toujours la puissance du Metal Gear en échec. Il sonne mieux que Deepthroat.

« Alors c'est bien toi ! dit Snake avec conviction.

« Tu as une sale tête, Snake, sembla plaisanter l'homme qu'il avait tué à mains nues dans un champs de mine à Zanzibar2. Tu n'as pas bien vieilli.

« Je vais te renvoyer en enfer ! hurla soudainement Liquid qui dégagea le pied de Metal Gear pour reprendre de l'élan.

La jambe du mastodonte d'acier s'éleva plusieurs mètres au-dessus du ninja et s'abattit avec une violence inouïe. Gray Fox esquiva cependant l'attaque d'une série de roues et de saltos arrières digne des plus grands gymnastes, qu'il termina par une impulsions sur les bras qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres, où il se rétablit élégamment à genoux, les bras écartés. REX fit encore plusieurs pas empressés dans sa direction afin de l'écraser, mais il réitéra ses mouvements et, arrivé près du mur, il s'immobilisa. Une lueur bleue embrasa une sorte de canon laser qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras droit, avec lequel il fit feu sur le dôme radar qui encaissa assez mal l'attaque, semblant à nouveau pris d'une confusion temporaire. Pendant que Metal Gear hurlait sa douleur, il rejoignit Snake qui s'était réfugié derrière l'un des grands containers qui jouxtait les piliers à l'ouest du hangar.

« Fox, pourquoi !? Que me veux tu !?

« Je suis prisonnier de la mort. Toi seul peux me libérer, répondit le ninja cybernétique.

« Fox, reste en dehors de ça... Et Naomi alors ? Elle veut à tout prix te venger.

« Naomi... fit il d'une voix déchirée.

« Tu es le seul qui puisse l'arrêtée.

« Non... je ne peux pas.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je suis celui qui a tué ses parents. J'étais jeune alors et n'ai pu me résoudre à la tuer elle aussi. Je suis senti si mal que j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec moi. Je l'ai élevée comme si elle était de mon propre sang pour apaiser ma conscience coupable. Même maintenant elle pense à moi comme si j'étais son frère...

« Fox...

« En apparence, nous pouvions avoir l'air d'un frère et d'une sœur heureux. Mais à chaque fois que je la regardais, je voyais les yeux de ses parents me fixer... Dis lui pour moi. Dis lui que j'étais celui qui a fait ça. »

Metal Gear eut un brusque mouvement à cet instant, interrompant la confession de Gray Fox comme pour mieux en souligner le drame. « Vous êtes là ! » triompha Liquid en arrosant les caisses de projectiles qui les réduisaient en pièces, n'épargnant que celle derrière laquelle ils se trouvaient vraiment.

« Nous n'avons pratiquement plus de temps. Voici un ultime cadeau de Deepthroat, fit le ninja d'une voix étonnamment résolue, dont le ton fit comprendre à Snake les intentions de son ancien ami. Je vais l'empêcher de se déplacer ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer vers Metal Gear.

« Fox ! tenta de l'arrêter Snake.

Le monstre d'acier accueillit l'assaillant d'une double salve de mitrailleuse, que Fox évita de justesse d'un prodigieux bond sur le côté. Mais les tris ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et il dut bondir encore à deux reprises pour en réchapper. Alors qu'il allait atterrir au sol au terme de son troisième saut, le laser de REX vibra et frôla sa trajectoire, trop loin pour le tuer, mais suffisamment prêt pour lui trancher le bras gauche dans une gerbe de sang rouge artificiel. Ignorant sa blessure, le ninja reprit son élan et sauta jusqu'à la galerie, se mettant hors de porté des mitrailleuse et, se retournant aussitôt, voulut faire usage de son laser une nouvelle fois. Cependant Liquid n'était pas resté inactif, et alors qu'il allait faire feu, il écrasa brutalement Gray Fox entre le nez de Metal Gear REX et le mur. Sous la violence du choc, de nouvelles giclées d'hémoglobine jaillirent sur l'acier et le béton.

« Dans le Middle-Ouest, on en chasse pas le renard, on chasse le chacal. Au lieu de fox terriers, nous utilisons des busards royaux1, railla Liquid.

« Fox ! souffla Snake.

« Quelle résistance a ton exosquelette ? dit Liquid tandis que Fox essayait péniblement de lever son canon. Snake, vas-tu juste t'asseoir et le regarder mourir ? »

Prenant le pilote de Metal Gear au dépourvu, Fox fit feu avec son laser en plein dans le radar de REX, avant de répliquer à la cinglante moquerie de Liquid. « Un renard acculé est plus dangereux qu'un chacal ! » articula avec difficulté le ninja avant de s'affaisser, en même temps que le dôme du colosse, définitivement détruit par cet ultime attaque. « Il a détruit le radôme... » fit Snake ébahit. Liquid fit reculer sa monture d'acier, laissant le corps meurtri et parcouru de faisceaux électriques de Gray Fox tomber jusqu'au bord du balcon, d'où sa tête dépassait. Dans le même temps, la mandibule de la gueule de Metal Gear s'affaissa, découvrant le cockpit et Liquid.

« Impressionnant, dit Liquid. Tu es effectivement digne de porter le nom de code « Fox » ! Mais tu es fini maintenant !

« Uuuunngh !! … Maintenant ! gémit Fox à l'intention de son vieil ami. Tire le Stinger !

« Fox ! hurla Snake.

« Peux-tu vraiment faire feu ? Tu le tueras aussi ! semblait s'amuser Liquid »

Snake épaula son lance-missile et visa Liquid. Il pouvait mettre un terme définitif à la menace du Metal Gear en pressant juste la gâchette. Fox était déjà mort. Mieux, il lui avait réclamer de le tuer à nouveau, une dernière fois. Mais il en pouvait pas. Quand bien même il ne faisait qu'assister à la mise à mort de Gray Fox, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de sacrifier son ami. « Je en peux pas le faire ! », « C'est pas bon » n'arrêtait pas de répéter Snake à haute voix, tout en écoutant, bouleversé, les derniers mots de Fox, à l'agonie.

« Maintenant... devant toi je peux enfin mourir... Après Zanzibar... j'ai été ramené de la bataille... ni vraiment vivant ni vraiment mort... une ombre immortel dans un monde de lumières... Mais bientôt... bientôt... cela va... finir. »

Liquid utilisa la mâchoire supérieure de REX pour faire basculer le ninja dans le vide qui laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur en touchant le sol. Puis, lentement, le tank mouvant leva la jambe. « Meurs ! » hurla Liquid alors que le pied d'acier s'abattait sur Gray Fox. Écrasé par le mastodonte, sentant sa non-vie s'échapper de son corps inhumain, il trouva la force de parler une ultime fois.

« Snake, nous ne sommes pas les jouets du gouvernement ou de quiconque ! Combattre était la seule chose... la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais bon, mais... Au moins je me suis toujours battu pour ce en quoi je croyais... Snake... adieu. »

La monstrueuse patte de métal s'éleva une dernière fois, resta suspendue durant les plus longues secondes que Snake ai jamais vécu, et fondit sur Gray Fox une fois pour toutes. Des gerbes de sang éclaboussèrent les alentours ainsi que Metal Gear, dernières traces laissées par le renard de Foxhound. Comme pour signifier sa victoire, REX se redressa et laissa s'échapper un nouveau rugissement métallique – ou animal – tandis que Snake s'arrachait les poumons : « Foooooox »!!!

« Pauvre fou, railla Liquid. Il priait pour la mort... elle l'a trouvé. Tu vois ? Tu ne peux protéger personne !! Pas même toi !! Meurs !! »

Comme si l'intervention de Gray Fox n'avait jamais eu lieu, le combat repris de plus belle entre Snake et Metal Gear REX. Une salve de roquettes vint s'abattre tout près de lui, qui riposta d'un Stinger qui s'écrasa contre l'une des épaules du monstre, étonnamment plus vivace qu'avant – ou bien était Liquid que la furie gagnait ? Les mitrailleuses vomissaient leurs munitions dans un vacarme assourdissant, balayant le hangar au gré des roulades et des plongeons de Snake, aussi insaisissable que le serpent de son nom de code. Les plombs sifflaient à ses oreilles, les explosions hurlaient en lui projetant leurs souffles ardents, le laser grésillait avec une odeur de brûlé, mais aucune attaque d'aucune sorte ne parvenait à atteindre Solid Snake, qui restait toujours hors de porté des pieds mécaniques du Metal Gear. Alors qu'une salve particulièrement précise l'avait forcé à se jeter au sol, Liquid voulut s'approcher pour écraser le dérangeant reptile une bonne fois pour toute, se faisant, il ne remarqua pas que sa manœuvre était attendue telle quelle par Snake, qui décocha un Stinger en plein dans le cockpit. Miraculeusement, le pilote s'en sorti indemne, protéger par le dossier du siège, et entreprit de finir son œuvre.

« Snake, je vais te réduire en poussières ! fit Liquid en s'apprêtant à écraser son adversaire. !? »

Le tank bipède se mit à se mouvoir de façon désordonnées et sans aucune coordination, arrachant un cri de rage à Liquid qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Dans un rugissement proche du cri d'agonie, la carcasse de métal parcourue d'éclairs fut secouée d'une dernier soubresaut, puis s'affaissa, inerte, à proximité de containers qui explosèrent après avoir été touchés par une étincelle de Metal Gear. L'explosion en chaîne ne put être évitée par Snake, qui fut projeté contre le mur opposé avec violence par le souffle.

« Ooooh ! Uuuuff ! gémit-il alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu.

Derrière le rideau de flammes, alors que sa conscience l'abandonnait, Snake crut percevoir une silhouette familière s'approcher de lui à pas lents. Était-ce possible ? Liquid ! songea-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

_1 Dans la série Metal Gear, Solid Snake (plus couramment appelé Snake) et Liquid Snake (appelé quant à lui Liquid) sont des jumeaux issues du clonage d'un soldat légendaire dont le nom de code était Big Boss, dont Snake a été considéré de tout temps comme le meilleur fils et Liquid comme une copie ratée._

_2 Bien qu'ayant été amis, Snake et Fox se sont affrontés à mort dans un champs de mines à Zanzibar. Snake, victorieux, y avait laissé le cadavre de Fox, mais une unité militaire secrète appelée Foxhound l'a récupéré et utilisé pour des expérimentation de bionique, le ramenant ainsi à la vie._

_3 Cette phrase est une raillerie de Liquid spécialement dédiée à Gray Fox, via un jeu de mot assez subtile. En effet, tous les protagonistes présents ont été ou sont des membres de l'unité d'élite Foxhound (fox terrier), et le nom de code « Fox » a été décerné à Gray Fox car il en a été le tout meilleur soldat. Comparer ainsi la chasse à cours du renard et la chasse du chacal avec des oiseaux de proie est donc pour Liquid une façon de rabaisser Gray Fox._


End file.
